Ray 10: The Video Game
Ray 10 : The Video Game is a videogame based on the series Ray 10 Summary Ray is attacked again by Bozo. Is the Ray's army strongly enough to destroy Bozo? Gameplay In this game you are playing in a 3D world with all the playable characters. You can choose what character you want to play at the start of the level. There are 7 stages, each containing 3 or 4 levels. The first stage contains only one episode. Each stage is based on an episode from the series.You can socalize with the other non-playable characters and asking them about problems you can encounter. By fighting enemies, you earn coins. with the coins you can buy new weapons. There are thousands of combos. The game have a co-op mode for two players. The two players have the same character, but they can use different aliens troughout the game. Ray Ray's power is the Hovertrix. Ray can transform into any playable alien. You can buy the Ultimate Forms with the earned coins. Shane Shane's power consists in some Generator Rex-like weapons that can be bought from the shop. Without the weapons he can virus the robots to be on his side. Mike Mike is playable only in the first stage. In the rest stages you can go to him to buy Ultimate Forms or weapons. Ray 600 Ray 600 is playable only in the co-op mode. One of the players will be Ray, and the second player will use Ray 600. He have the same powers as Ray's. Playable characters *Ray *Shane (from stage 3 and onwards) *Mike (only in stage 1) *Ray 600 (only in the last stage, with the co-op mode) Playable aliens All Platforms *Kubus *Raton de aer *Gigant X (in the fight against the final boss) *Billy *Edd-Robotul *Amiba X *Frigider and his ultimate form *Bricheta and his ultimate form *Sfera *All future aliens (only in the last stage) PS3 ,PSP and PS2 only *Fantomas and his ultimate form *Tornado *Animator *13 *Megaspeed DS and XBox 360 only *Aqualong *Clonos *Paperboy *Frisbee *Tunul Non-playable characters *And 10 *Mike (stage 2 and onwards, he is a NPC and the shop) *All the villains *Some humans and aliens Stages Stage 1: The creation of the Hovertrix In this stage you can play only as Mike. You need to build the Hovertrix after the instructions. If ou don't make it correctly, you will need to start from the first step. (1 level) Stage 2: Bozo wants my Trix! You will walk on the street, some robots will atack you. This stage's boss is Bozo. You can use only the Original 10 aliens (3 levels) Note: If you are playing in the single player mode, And will help you. If you play in the co-op mode you can use 2 Ray Stage 3: Clonos attack Here you are in the amusement park. You need to fight with the Clonos. Here is no boss. Shane can use a laser weapon. You can use almost every alien (4 levels) Stage 4: Worst day ever Here you are in a forest. You are fighting with mini-tornados controled by Stormus, who is the boss. After this level you unlock Tornado. (3 levels) Stage 5: Bowling Trouble Here you are fighting with the sfera-like aliens. In the last level you play bowling. (3 levels) Note: If you are playing n the co-op mode, the first player plays the first strike, the second player plays the second strike and onwards Stage 6: Diversion Here you are fighting with Bozo's robots. You can use every alien. Shane can finnaly deactivate the robots. (4 levels) Stage 7:Ray in future In this level you are playing along with Ray 600. You are fighting with Bozo's new robots. This level's boss is Bozo from the Future. (4 levels) Note: If the first player choose Ray or Shane, the second player will automaticly use Ray 600. THE END. Category:Video Games Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Video Games